


I Love You To The Moon and Back

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lena's attacked once again and finally breaks under the pressure.I started this months ago when I was going through a something complicated but I dropped it after a few days, I'm a bit better now but I decided to finish this before starting something else. It's not my favorite work, I feel like I could've done away better but I just couldn't change much and maybe someone will like it anyway.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137





	I Love You To The Moon and Back

Everything was seemingly calm today, Supergirl was just called once to rescue a kitty from a tree and that was it.  
It was already dark outside when the alarms went off indicating that an attack was happening. Kara superspeeded out of the little office and tried to find Winn or her sister. 

“Is it an alien attack?” she asked as soon as she saw Alex. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Alex replied quickly while typing something on the tablet. 

“Where is the signal coming from?” She was already sounding impatient. 

“The signal is coming from L-Corp.” Winn said and before he could say anything else, Kara was already out heading to Lena’s building, breaking the sound barrier on the process.  
The lights were off and the glass was broken. Kara lowered herself to the balcony and walked to the door. Looking around she could see that Lena’s office door was on the floor, there was glass everywhere, Lena’s papers were all over the place and her computer was completely smashed under the table. Kara finally saw Lena and slowly started to walk towards the corner where she was sitting holding her head with her eyes closed.

“Lena? Hey…” she knelt in front of Lena and slowly reached for her hands. “Did they hurt you? Can I check your head?” Kara spoke as calmly as she could and kept her hands on Lena’s until she opened her eyes. “Hey, can you tell me what happened?” Lena finally looked up, she still looked scared, crying softly and she kept her left hand on her head. 

“There was 2 men a-and, they walked in-no, they blew up my door and ran towards me. They told me to come with them and when I said no they pulled out the gun. I ran to the corner and tried to get my phone from my pocket to call you but they saw it and hit my head…” She slowly moved her hand away to show the small wound on the left side of her head. “They said that they had been hired to take me to Lex but if I refused to cooperate, they had direct orders to shoot me and even kill me if they felt like I could jeopardize Lex’s plan in any way.” She placed her hand back in her head and closed her eyes again. 

“Alright, it’s ok now. You know who they were?”

“No, they ran away a few seconds before you walk in. Someone was probably watching and warned them.” 

“Ok, let’s go now, I will take you to the DEO.”

“No, that won’t be necessary, I’m fine. I need to get back to work.”

“Lena, you were attacked, in your own office, you’re not fine. Please, just come with me, I won’t leave you here alone until we find these people.”

“I want to go home then.”

“I can take you home after Alex checks you out, ok?”

“No, that’s not necessary, Alex has more important things to do, I’m fine.”

“Lena, please, I’m not taking you home until Alex checks that wound and I’m not leaving you alone until we find this people, understood?”

“I guess so.” She sighed, finally giving up, she knew Kara very well by now.

“Good, come on.” She helped Lena up and walked outside. Kara picked her up and slowly took off, flying back to the DEO. She contacted Alex on her way so everything would be ready as soon as she arrived with Lena.  
3 minutes later they were already there and Kara slowly walked to the medbay. Alex had prepared everything, she held the door so Kara could walk in and locked it so no one could walk in. 

“Tell me what happened!”

“Lex sent people to kidnap Lena, they were going to kill her when she didn’t cooperate with them.” Kara looked down at the girl on her arms, Lena had her eyes closed but Kara knew that the girl wasn’t sleeping, she knew Lena’s heartbeat very well.

“Alright, Lena? Can you open your eyes for me?”  
Kara tried to place Lena on the bed but the girl immediately held onto her, finally opening her eyes again. She looked scared, Kara didn’t understand why, Lena was already calm again after talking to her back in L-Corp.  
“Hey, what happened? I’m here, I’m not leaving. I’ll just lay you on the bed so Alex can check your head, alright?”  
Lena slowly nods and Kara lowered her again. She held Lena’s hand to keep her calm. 

“Ok, look at me please.” Alex checked her pupils and moved to clean the cut on her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine.” 

“Lena, if you don’t at least try to tell us the truth, we can’t help you. I understand it’s hard, but you need to try.”

“Yeah baby, Alex is your friend, everyone here is just trying to help.”  
Lena started pouting and the tears came just a few seconds later.  
“Oh no honey, what is it? Talk to me please!”

“I-I’m s-so scared! M-my head hu-hurts, I’m sick a-and I don’t wanna die…” she sobbed. “I don’t want to die Kara, please don’t let them take me!” She reached out to hold on to Kara’s arm desperately, sobbing and shaking so bad that they’re worry Lena was going to pass out. Kara decided to pick her up again, holding her close to her chest and caressing her back. 

“Of course I’m not letting them take you, I’ll always protect you, always!” Kara spoke in a calm but firm tone. “I’m right here with you, we’re all on your side, everyone here will help you, we’ll keep you safe.” She kissed Lena’s head softly and kept holding her until she had stopped crying. “Can Alex finish cleaning your wound? I think you’ll need a few stitches.”

“Don’t leave.” She asked looking nervous, she hated looking this weak, this wasn’t how she was raised but God, she was so scared this time. 

“I’m not leaving, I’ll lay you back down and I’ll sit right next to you. I’ll keep holding your hand and then you can rest for a bit. I know you don’t like it but I think it’s better if you stay here with us, we all can keep you safe from here but if you go back home I…” Kara spoke calmly while lowering the girl back onto the bed. 

“I want to stay.” Lena interrupted. 

“Alright then, That’s good.” Kara smiled sweetly at her. 

“Okay, you’ll just need 2 stiches. I don’t think you have a concussion but you said that you’re feeling sick so I’ll check that anyway, it’s probably just the adrenaline wearing off though.”

“Or all the alcohol I’ve been drinking.” She looked up and saw both Kara and Alex staring at her with matching raised eyebrows. “What? It’s been a stressful day.”

“It’s 3 pm.” Alex said. 

“And I’ve already been through 4 meetings, all of them filled with stupid old white men that think that they know better than me and not because I’m young but because I’m a woman.”

“Alright, fair enough. Because of the alcohol though I can’t do the stitches now.”

“Why?”

“I can’t give you the anesthesia while there’s alcohol in your system and there’s no way in poking you with a needle without it, we need to wait but judging by the green tone you have in your face, we won’t have to wait long.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, we understand kid. Kara will stay with you until you either throw up or start to feel better and I’ll come to do the stitches in a few hours.”

“I hate getting sick, it’s like my body betraying me.” Lena whined with her eyes closed and both hands on her stomach. 

“Oh, me too.” Kara replied with a little disgusted face. 

“You’ve been sick before?” Lena asked curiously, she didn’t know Kara could get sick. 

“Once, when she was blew her powers and got sick. She threw up ONCE and freaked out for 10 minutes.” Alex answered for Kara. 

“Well, in my defense, that had never happened to me before and I just saw you get sick once when we’re kids and you got that nasty stomach bug.”

“I know that, but you’re so scared that for a minute I forgot that you’re Supergirl.” Alex laughed so hard Kara started blushing.

“Anyway, will you check with J’onn how the investigation is going or are you staying here to tell embarrassing stories about me to my girlfriend?”

“I'm going, I’m going. I’ll be right outside if you need anything, just call for me.”

Lena closed her eyes again and moved one arm to cover her face, the lights in the room starting to make her nausea and headache even worse.  
A few minutes later the pain was too much for her to handle and she moaned painfully and looked up at Kara. 

“Do you need to… hum…” Kara stopped talking and pointed to the bathroom door. When Lena nodded tearfully, she helped the girl up and walked with her, opening the door and helping her sit down on the floor. “Want me to stay or wait outside?”

“You can go, you shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“Just stop that, alright? I love you and I want to take care of you. Let’s try again, it doesn’t matter what I think, do you want me to stay here with you or wait outside?”

“Can you-hum… I want…” Lena paused for a second and took a deep breath. “Can you stay? I don’t like being alone when I’m sick.”

“Of course I can stay. Let me grab the cup that is on the table outside so I can give you some water when you’re done.” Kara ran into the room and then back to the bathroom in less than a minute.  
Kara positioned herself behind Lena, holding her hair back with one hand and drawing random patterns on her back with the other. She started whispering sweet nothings in Lena’s ears when she started to cry a few minutes later. She held the cup against Lena’s lips, helping her sip on the water as slowly as she could and then carried the girl back to the bed and sat besides her. 

“I feel like shit, why does this keep happening to me?” Lena sniffed, her slowly filling up with tears once again. “I mean, I know why but… What I mean is, why do they hate me so much? I know why Lillian hates me, I kinda of understand it but, it’s not really my fault. And Lex, I always looked up to him, he was my big brother, I wanted to be just like him, but then… that happened and I couldn’t bring him back to the light. I just can’t understand, am I really that bad of a person to deserve all this? All I ever did was try to do the right thing, help others even if it meant completely forgetting about my needs, but I clearly failed somewhere. I don’t know how much more of this I can take, I’m so tired, so frustrated and sometimes, when the dark thoughts take over me, I don’t think I’m strong enough fight it, to keep going.” She started to cry again, this time hiding her face and curling up on her side away from Kara.

“Lena, look at me.” Kara touched her arm and waited for Lena to take her hand away from her face and turn around to look up at her but it didn’t seemed like she was going to. “Can I just talk then? And you can talk back when you’re ready.” She saw Lena nodding slowly. “Baby, you’re the strongest person I know, stronger than me sometimes. I understand that you’re struggling a lot right now, all this you’ve been put through, since you’re a kid, it’s just not fair and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry your family can’t see your true potential, how good and smart you really are. I’m sorry that people treat you like a criminal just because of your last name and I'm so sorry I didn’t realized earlier how much you’re hurting.”

“How could you know? Don’t blame yourself for this, it’s my fault.” Lena spoke from behind her hands.

“It’s not your fault, but why didn’t you told me about this before?”

“I was scared you’d leave me if you knew how… damaged I was. No one wants to deal with a depressive person and I don’t want to be alone again.” Lena finally looked up at her, she looked guilty, eyes still glossy with unshed tears. 

“That’s not true baby, lots of people deal with depression and their friends are still right there with them, trying their best to help.”

“Maybe, but you still have a lot to deal with and…”

“Honey, listen to me, I’m here with you now, you’re not alone anymore and you’ll never be alone again but you need to talk to me. I love you just the way you are and absolutely nothing will change that. I want to help but you need to let me in, talk about what’s going on in your head and what you need. You’re allowed to ask for help, to talk about your feelings and break something, that doesn’t make you weak, it actually means that you’re strong. You’re strong for acknowledging what’s wrong and talking about it, taking its power away, and doing that makes you even stronger because you’re not holding all that inside anymore, you’re not carrying all that weight by yourself anymore, you’re sharing it with someone and they can try and help you through it. I don’t expect you to just start talking to me whenever you have a problem and as soon as they happen, I understand it’s hard, I learned this a while ago and I still have a hard time talking about my feelings, but we need work on it, we need to try because that’ll make such a huge difference. Just… please, Lena, just try, okay? Please, don’t go where I can’t follow, I can’t imagine living without you. This might be a little selfish, but after everything that happened to me, I hold on to you and Alex as if my life depends on it, and Lena, I believe it does. When Alex was kidnapped, I was filled with those dark thoughts, the voices in my head were screaming so loudly that I almost lost control. If it wasn’t for Maggie, I’d probably have done things I would regret now. And then we have you, every single time someone attacks you I get so scared. I'm not saying that that’s right or that I’m proud but, since we started dating, I started having the same instincts I have when something happens to Alex, attack first and ask questions later, and the dark thoughts and screaming voices were already here even before we’re dating because I already loved you. At least try to tell me when you’re not feeling well, I promise I won’t force you to explain right away, you can take your time, but at least I’ll know something’s wrong and I can be more alert when we go out or when we’re with friends.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll at least try from now on. I’m so sorry I scare you so much, I honestly didn’t know. I guess it sounds stupid now, but, no one cares about me, at least not this much, and even though I believe that you love me, sometimes it’s hard for me to understand what that means. I just… I don’t know, am I even making any sense?”

“Yes, you’re making sense.” Kara brushed a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear and started caressing her cheek with her thumb. “I’m sorry you had to live like this for so long, but I’m here now and I promise me and my family will all help you understand what it means, show you what it feels like to have people caring about you, that worries about you and we’ll always be here for you. Anything you need, you can call any of us, at any time and we’ll help you.” 

“You guys do far too much for me, I don’t deserve it, I’m.. “

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You do deserve it, you deserve this and so much more, I promise I’ll help you understand that. We love you, and love means supporting each other whenever they need. You have a family now, you have me, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, Sam, J’onn and even Eliza, she loves you so much, she can’t wait to meet you and talk about science with you. Sometimes I feel like, if we weren’t dating, she would try to adopt you, just to take you away from the Luthors.”

“Really? She… but why? Lillian couldn’t get rid of me fast enough, sending me to boarding school and always…”

“Please don’t compare any of us to her, she’s a monster, Lena, and you deserve better and now we’ll give you that. Eliza wants to help, she knows your story and she knows it’s already hard to be a woman in a position of power on what is usually seen as a men’s field, but it’s even harder for you because of last name and she wants you to be taken seriously, she wants to be the mother Lillian could never be just to teach you what that should feel like, to be loved unconditionally by a mother, she really wants to help.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Lena’s eyes were filling up with tears again, she was tired of crying but she was happy it wasn’t out of pure fear this time.

“You don’t have to say anything, just let us help and keep being the amazing person you are, that’s all we need.” 

“I love you so much!”

“I love you too, to the moon and back.” She smiled at Lena and pointed out the window. 

“You’re so silly, so cheesy.” Lena scrunched up her face and held Kara’s face with both hands. 

“And you love it. I’m all yours, forever.” 

“I do love it, I love everything about you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying how much I love you.”

“Me neither, my precious baby.” She whispered and leaned down to kiss Lena softly. 

“I love you to the stars and back.” Lena giggles underneath Kara. 

“This is not a competition, but if it was, I would win because, I can get actually get you a real star.” 

“No you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“You can’t. Stop being so competitive Supergirl, you know I’ll win anyway.”

“True, that’s true, I’m dating a genius so I guess I’ll have to learn how to lose sometimes. But you know, I’ll never actually lose because I have you so, I’m already a winner. I might lose the game but I’m winning in every other aspect because you’re a part of my life now.”

“God, look at what you did, I’m crying again.” Lena gave a wet laugh and tried to dry her tears again. “I feel like a winner just because I have you in my life too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, thank you for being so patient and understanding, I hope I help you just as much as you help me.”

“You do, more than you can imagine, more than I can describe. Like I said before, you and Alex are my safe place, the 2 of you keep me grounded and help me, holding my hand through everything and I’m really thankful.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you think we can take a nap now? I’m really tired and I want to lay next to you. Just a little bit, 30 minutes tops.”

“Yes, of course we can. If someone asks for my help though, I’ll have to go, but I promise to come back as soon as possible and Alex will stay here with you so, you won’t be alone.” Kara said while laying down next to Lena and carefully pulling her close. 

“Alright, thank you.” Lena was already half asleep, having finally relaxed now that she was safe on someone’s arms. She missed physical touch more than she was willing to confess. Having friends constantly hugging her was a little overwhelming in the beginning, she wasn’t used to anyone being comfortable with standing next to her, let alone hug, but now she really can’t imagine going a day without it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
